Ienstret
] '''Starożytna, potężna istota, która według legend przybyła do Kraju z Nieznanych Terenów, tak naprawdę to po prostu popieprzył ustawienia na teleporcie i tak wpadł do Kraju ileś tam lat temu. Nie wdaje się w konflikty i nie jest żadnym bohaterem wojennym, w każdym razie nie na terenie Kraju, poza jego terenami też nie. Obecnie zamieszkuje tereny Necrocronusa niedaleko CreepyTown prowadząc swój sklepik z osobliwymi artefaktami, głównie niemającymi prawa działać bardziej magicznymi niż naukowymi bibelotami, których banda opków z CT i tak nie potrzebuje. Chociaż dysponuje potężnymi mocami, które nie są jego i zaawansowaną technologią, jak chociażby kosa, którą walczy, nie lubi korzystać ze swego arsenału zniszczenia, bo się boi, że w końcu rozwali coś czego nie będzie umiał odbudować, gdyż zawsze sprowadza to na niego kłopoty, w postaci chciwych głupców chcących mu ją wyszarpać, lub wszelkiej maści innego zagrożenia, jak na przykład ekspedycja AdMach. Historia Ienstret przyszedł na świat około drugiego tysiąclecia przed narodzinami Chrystusa, na zupełnie innym świecie, być może nawet w innej alternatywie i w ogóle w innym multiwersum czy co tam wyżej stoi. Należał do rasy humanoidalnych stworów, bardzo rozwiniętych technologicznie, jednak niezwykle słabo uzdolnionych pod względem magicznym. Mimo licznych dyskusji fundowanych mu przez rodziców, gdzie głównym narzędziem był stalowy pręt, dlatego teraz łazi jakby miał wieczne zatwardzenie, młoda istota od zawsze interesowała się sztukami tajemnymi, nie zważając na fakt, że tajemniczy magiczni kapłan potrafią najwyżej strzelić błyskawicą z ręki i jest to wśród nich uznawane za jeden z najwyższych stopni mistrzostwa. Tutaj należy poruszyć pewien temat. Z opisu kultura Ienstreta bardzo przypominała starożytny Egipt, nie było więc tam magów, byli natomiast kapłani, którzy dbali o to, by tajemna sztuka nie dostała się w niepowołane ręce, zupełnie jakby była ona komuś w jego czasach potrzebna. Chociaż młody Ien pilnie przykładał się do nauk, nie miał najmniejszych predyspozycji do władania magią, nawet jak na standardy swojej rasy. To co inni przyswajali w rok, jemu pomimo wielkich chęci zajmowała po kilka lat, ostatecznie załamany młodzian opuścił świątynie kapłanów, a właściwie to został z niej wywalony za brak osiągnięć w rażeniu niewinnych "ludzi" prądem. Jego umysł został jednak dostrzeżony przez jednego ze znawców sztuki technologicznej. Zachęcony przez tajemniczego towarzysza spotkanego w czasie powrotu do domu i zwiedzeniu jego piwnicy, wkrótce odkrył, że nauka o złożonych mechanizmach, zasadach fizyki popartych doświadczeniami, a zwłaszcza broni, może być równie interesująca co magia. Ienstret był bardzo pilnym uczniem i wkrótce zaczął pojmować, na jakiej zasadzie działają spowalniacze czasu, wywoływacze burz, cyklonów i inne bardzo groźne bronie, pokroju wibratorów dezintegratorów. Roboty zdolne poruszać się z prędkością naddźwiękową, protezy idealnie scalone z układem nerwowym, a nieraz nawet syntetyczne kończyny i narządy, którymi można spokojnie zastępować te zniszczone, albo usprawniać istniejące, jakby ktoś miał kompleksy. Ienstret szybko przekonał się, że technologia daje dużo większe możliwości niż magia. W istocie jego rasa potrafiła władać przyrodą i całym światem, nie było dla nich rzeczy których nie mogliby zrobić i szybko też zdołali się przekonać jak groźna może być taka moc, zwłaszcza kiedy daje się ją w ręce takiego psychola jak Ienstret. Był prawdziwym geniuszem, stworzył udoskonaloną wersję manipulatora wiru czasu, teleportera, a także mocno rozwijał się w kierunku badań kontroli grawitacji, jednak jego ulubioną dziedziną była broń oparta o wszystkie te cudaczne technologie. To właśnie z tego powodu, kiedy doszło do ogromnej wojny domowej, został wytypowany na jednego z głównych inżynierów, nie godził się jednak na los naukowca zamkniętego w piwnicy i jak miał to wpisane w naturę, swym uporem wymusił na przełożonych możliwość dołączenia do armii. Po co to zrobił, cholera wie, bo chociaż umiał tworzyć broń nie miał zielonego pojęcia o wojskowości, no ale z jego sprzętem to nie był problem. Nie został jednak mianowany zwykłym żołnierzem. Ponieważ był jednym z nielicznych, którzy potrafili samodzielnie zapanować nad wywoływaczem cyklonów, dano mu pod komendę właśnie to urządzenie. Był to miecz tnący w obie strony, masakrujący równo wrogów co sojuszników, Ienstret nie przejmował się tym jednak za bardzo, zamiast tego skupiał się na wyrządzaniu jak największych szkód, niezależnie od tego ilu sojuszników zginęło w ogniu jego błyskawic, tak długo jak wrogów padło więcej, było dobrze. Co ciekawe jego rasa, chociaż dysponowała wspaniałą technologią, z jakiegoś powodu wolała walkę wręcz od dystansowej. Czy to z powodu uwarunkowań kulturowych czy innych przyczyn jego rasa zawsze lubowała się w walce wręcz, z czasem ta miłość, dała o sobie znać, także u postaci dzisiaj znanej jako mroczny. Wtedy właśnie Ienstret stworzył swoją kosę, którą nazwał "Rozcinaczem światów". Oręż ten okazał się być bardziej dosłowny niż użytkownik przypuszczał, ale o tym miał się przekonać dopiero, po swojej pierwszej prawdziwej śmierci. Dowodzona przez niego armia zyskała w czasie trwającej ponad tysiąc lat wojny miano "Gwardii Śmierci", a sam dowódca otrzymał przydomek kostuchy. Śmierć; albo inny pokręcony twór, który uważał się za ucieleśnienie takiej właśnie siły; obrażona taką zuchwałością śmiertelników postanowiła ich ukarać, w najbardziej okrutny z możliwych sposobów. Kiedy wojna miała się ku końcowi, jego rasa była zmasakrowana, w dużej mierze za sprawą jego samego. Wiele z tego co utworzono zostało zatracone i zapomniane. Były miejsca, gdzie już dawno zapomniano czym była elektryczność i powróciła do epoki kamienia łupanego, lub w najlepszym razie technologii podobnych dla ludzkiego średniowiecza. Jego rasa nie zdążyła sięgnąć gwiazd, co prawda próbowała, żeby wystrzelać przeciwnika z orbity, ale nigdy nie doszło to do skutku. Całą rasa, wraz ze swym dorobkiem kulturowym i technologicznym została zniszczona nim udało się jej zbiec z tej potężnej areny, jednak Ienstret miał przed sobą ostatnią walkę. Nie była to już walka o zwycięstwo, nie było łupów do podzielenia między oddziały, które już dawno zastąpiły bezduszne roboty, nie było miasta gdzie czekałaby na niego defilada, nie było żadnego miejsca gdzie mógł wrócić. Ta walka była desperacką próbą zrzucenia winy za swoje niepowodzenie na przeciwnika. Ienstret nie mógł dopuścić do siebie myśli, że chcąc uratować swój świat przed zagrożeniem, do tworzenia którego sam przyłożył rękę, doprowadził do jego unicestwienia. Łatwiej było zwalić winę na przeciwnika i to właśnie zamierzał zrobić, miał to być jego ostatni bój i jego największa klęska. Spotkali się sami w nieznanym już czasowi i historii miejscu, Ienstret i przeciwnik, którego imienia nie pamięta lub w ogóle go nie poznał, albo nie chciał go pamiętać i wyrzucił je ze swojej pamięci. Dzierżąc ostatnie dwa wywoływacze cyklonów, starli się w tytanicznym pojedynku. Iskry sypały się z broni za każdym uderzeniem, a pioruny ryły ziemię dookoła nich. Ienstret zdał sobie sprawę, że walczy z równym sobie i że może przegrać, ta myśl była dla niego przerażająca, ale nie odpuścił i nawet na moment nie poprzestał w doprowadzaniu do skutku planu unicestwienia swego wroga. Okoliczne nomadyczne ludy, co roku organizują święto burzy w miejscu starego pojedynku, oddając hołd walczącym wojownikom, którzy byli tak wielcy w swej mocy, że uderzeniami swych mieczy wzniecali tumany kurzu, burze piaskowe i wzywali straszne zielone pioruny, aby te niszczyły każdego kto krył się przed gniewem Ienstreta. Nie pamiętał dokładnie, co się stało, ale znalazł się w nieznanym sobie miejscu, odziany w czarne powłóczyste szaty i uzbrojony w swoją kosę. Przeciwko niemu stanęła sama śmierć, a przynajmniej coś co wyglądało jak owa postać w folklorze jego rasy. Czy była to faktycznie śmierć, czy też nie, była ona bardzo niezadowolona z faktu, że śmiertelnik śmiał zawłaszczyć sobie jej imię. Śmierć nie zniszczyła jednak jego duszy, nie skazała go na wieczne cierpienia czy męki w zaświatach, zamiast tego nałożyła na niego klątwę nieśmiertelności. Za każdym razem kiedy mroczny umierał jego dusza trafiała do zaświatów, jednakże uśmiercona w zaświatach, wracała do świata żywych. Kostucha chciała mieć pewność, że jej ofiara nie zginie wcześniej niż ona sama sobie tego życzy, dlatego naznaczyła ją mrocznym symbolem, który czyni mrocznego tak obrzydliwym dla istot niematerialnych, że żaden z nich nie śmie go tknąć. Ienstret może zostać zabity i był zabijany na wiele sposobów. Palono go na stosie, wieszano, rozrywano na strzępy, ginął w walce. Został już otruty, zrzucony z wysokości, a nawet pożarty, jednak za każdym razem wracał i będzie wracał tak długo, aż sama Śmierć nie zlituje się wreszcie nad jego duszą i nie pozwoli mu spocząć w spokoju. Znienawidzony przez własny lud za wojnę jaką prowadził, udał się na wygnanie. Za pomocą eksperymentalnej technologii swego ludu, podróżował przez światy, wymiary i alternatywy, poznając wiele z nich, biorąc udział w wielu wojnach i na stałe zapisując się na kartach historii wielu z nich, czasem jako wspaniały bohater, czasem jako upiorny oprawca. W końcu dotarł tak na Ziemie, nie wiadomo dokładnie w którym roku, z pewnością było to jednak przed narodzinami Chrystusa. Z jakiegoś powodu, to właśnie tej planecie poświęcił najwięcej czasu, chociaż wciąż podróżował po alternatywach, w tej jednej, w tym konkretnym miejscu, spędzał najwięcej czasu. Nikt nie wie, kiedy dokładnie pojawił się w Kraju. Było to jednak z pewnością na długo przed utworzeniem Federacji, kiedy CreepyTown w którym zamieszkał, było tylko pirackim portem. Niedługo potem otworzył swój sklepik na obrzeżach miasteczka w krainie zwanej Necrocronus od tamtego czasu przemierzając wyspę, dokonując wielu brutalnych i krwawych aktów, na potrzeby swych badań, z czasem stał się legendą, którą straszy się małe dzieci, nie chcące spać. Opis Niegdyś Ienstret był przystojnym, jak na swoją rasę mężczyzną, jednak z czasem organiczne elementy, które zaczynały szwankować zastąpiono mechanicznymi. Pod koniec życia, jedynym elementem jego ciała jaki nie został zamieniony był mózg. Już po pierwszym "odrodzeniu" zauważył zmiany, jakie zaszły w jego ciele. Cudem było ich nie zauważyć. Jego skóra stała się trupio-blada, ta na twarzy zapadła się, jakby ktoś wyssał ją do środka, przez co wygląda teraz niczym czaszka, natomiast oczy zastąpiły dwa palące się ogniki. Stał się też wyższy niż normalny przedstawiciel swojej rasy, obecnie ma ponad dwa i pół metra wzrostu. Jego mięśnie nie są zbyt dobrze rozwinięte, jednak pozwalają mu na poruszanie się. Długie ręce kończą się teraz szponiastymi palcami, które są chyba najlepiej wykształconym elementem jego ciała. Chociaż oddycha i krwawi, nie musi nic jeść ani pić, co doprowadziło do zaniku większości jego układu pokarmowego. Zwykle ciało kryje pod dobrze wykonanym, lekkim pancerzem, który pełni nie tyle funkcje ochronną co maskująca, aby nikogo nie przerażał jego widok. Ienstret nie jest osobą konfliktową. Większość swojego wolnego od wojny życia poświęcił na szukanie zaginionych artefaktów, często upiorne i mordercze badania, przeprowadzane w większości na terenie Kraju po jego odkryciu i w najróżniejszych miejscach świata, przed tym jak go nawiedził. Chciał wspomóc swoją rasę w odbudowie, nikt jednak nie chciał go wpuszczać do małych enklaw, jakie utworzyły się po wojnie. Jego rasa już setki lat wcześniej odkryła, że istnieją anomalie, które pozwalają się dostawać do innych światów, z tego powodu całkowicie porzuciła drogę do gwiazd, ograniczając się jedynie do małych satelitów. Ienstret wykorzystał taką właśnie anomalię, by przybyć do świata i alternatywy, w której obecnie się znajduje, czasami czyniąc w niej małe zamieszanie. Zarówno ludzie jak i nieludzie są wobec niego nieufni. Lata chorych eksperymentów i badań, których większość badanych nie przeżywała zrobiły mu reputację. Nawet demony i inne stwory z CreepyTown omijają jego sklep, chyba że koniecznie muszą tam wejść lub są po prostu zbyt ciekawscy i zbyt głup aby zignorować ostrzeżenia innych i wejść do środka. Na co dzień jest małomówny, za to jak ktoś już przekona go do tego żeby zaczął swój słowotok, to będzie go potem błagał żeby przestał. Niektórzy śmieją się że gdyby Ienstret chciał mógłby zgadać wrogów na śmierć a fakt że sam jest praktycznie nie do zabicia, tylko pogarsza sprawę. Zwykle jest przyjacielsko nastawiony do innych istot (czytaj jak zobaczy człowieka to nie odpala mu się z marszu agresor i nie poćwiartuje go na miejscu, tylko poczeka aż idiota sięgnie po broń, bo uzna go za jakiegoś demona), a po broń sięga tylko w ostateczności (patrz wyżej). Stroni od hałasu i hucznych zabaw dlatego zamieszkał na odludziu. Lubi długie spacery, czasami potrafi zniknąć na cały dzień, by szwendać się bez celu po okolicach i bardzo rzadko po samym CreepyTown. Dopiero niedawno, po przygarnięciu Flavii Ienstret stał się nieco mniej zgorzkniałym dupkiem. Chociaż jest pokojowo nastawiony, nie znaczy, że nie potrafi się bronić. Ienstret był wszakże jednym z najlepszych wojowników i nauczył się, jak korzystać ze swej broni, nawet teraz, gdy jego zdolności bojowe są bardzo ograniczone, ponadto dysponuje on sporym arsenałem innych przedmiotów, które ułatwiają mu samoobronę, chociaż te najpotężniejsze, które były w stanie wywoływać cyklony i trzęsienia ziemi, już dawno zostały zatracone w czasie wielkiej wojny jaka dotknęła jego świat. Wyposażenie - '''Rozcinacz światów - ta potężna kosa bojowa, pokrewna broni fazowych, wykonana w całości z nieznanego metalu, jest w stanie przeciąć się przez każdy pancerz i tkankę. Podczas potężniejszego uderzenia, wywołuje ona sporą falę, która odrzuca przeciwników i razi ich prądem. Początkowo nazwa "Rozcinacz światów" miała być tylko straszakiem na wroga, jednak po pierwszej śmierci postaci zyskała ona nową zdolność. Pozwala ona tworzyć wyrwę w świecie materialnym. Naturalna bliskość ze śmiercią pozwala mu pokonać pewien dystans w zaświatach. W praktyce jest to po prostu teleportacja na ograniczony dystans. - Manipulator czasu - bardzo przydatne i groźne urządzenie, mające kształt długiej bransolety z licznymi pierścieniami, ciągnącej się od nadgarstka do łokcia. Najlepsze manipulatory pozwalały nawet na pełnoprawne podróże w czasie. Niestety tak cudowne wynalazki już dawno zostały zatracone, a obecnie posiadany przez Ienstreta pozwala mu tylko spowalniać i na pewien okres, całkowicie zatrzymywać czas. Do tego samo urządzenie ma niewielki zasięg. Efekt samego manipulatora też nie trwa wiecznie, ale co ciekawe nie działa ono na użytkownika. - Iskrząca kusza rozszczepiająca - nakładana na rękę kusza, zdolna do strzelania ładunkami rozbijającymi przeciwnika na atomy. Chociaż zdolna do przebicia praktycznie każdego pancerza i posiadająca spory zasięg, ma bardzo niską szybkostrzelność. Na dodatek fakt, że może wyeliminować tylko jednego przeciwnika, chociaż trzeba przyznać, że jest to bardzo efektowne uśmiercenie sprawiają, że Ienstret używa jej bardziej jako straszaka niż broni faktycznej. Ma jednak jeszcze jedno zastosowanie. Ponieważ Ienstret podczas walki zużywa potężne ilości energii, musi dawać upust jeśli jest jej za dużo, lub ktoś wpadnie na pomysł żeby "przeładować mu bateryjki" wtedy kusza strzela o wiele silniejszym i bardziej dewastującym pociskiem. - Latarnia światów - dość ciekawy przedmiot, którego zastosowanie przydało mu się w czasie wojny. Pierwotnie używano jej w budownictwie, jednak Ienstretowi służył za wsparcie w walce, obecnie nadal pełni tę funkcje, chociaż wspiera go też w wielu innych czynnościach. To dzięki niej może one bez trudu walczyć ponad dwumetrową kosą, wykonaną z nieznanego metalu, a także zadawać uderzenia z ogromną siłą. Normalnie jej moc "łamania" zasad fizyki działa tylko na jego kosę, ale może on sprawić, by na krótki okres czasu zadziałała na całe jego ciało. Może on wtedy biegać, skakać, a oddziaływanie latarni na przeciwników sprawia że może on bez trudu ich podnosić i nimi rzucać. - Pierścień mistyfikacji - bardzo groźne urządzenie wielofunkcyjne, wpływająca na rozumy przeciwników. Ienstret może z jej pomocą zmaterializować dosłownie wszystko, od broni, przez burze z piorunami i sztormy po całe miasta, a wszystko to w głowach nieszczęśników, którzy zapragnęli go zaatakować. Podobnie jak wszystko pierścień ma ograniczony zasięg działania i są umysły, które mogą zdołać przebić się przez jego iluzję. Pierścień ten, a dokładniej technologia użyta do jego stworzenia jest jednym z głównych powodów, przez które mieszkańcy tak boją się jego sklepu. W końcu, kto chciałby iść do miejsca, gdzie mieszka smok albo kraken i obie te istoty widzą cię tylko i wyłącznie jako pożywienie? Jednak ma ona drugą, groźniejszą stronę medalu, jeżeli ludzie będący pod działaniem pierścienia doznają uczucia śmierci, to będzie to koniec ich istnienia, bo chociaż smoki, pioruny i inne rzeczy działy się tylko w ich głowach, to były one dość przekonywujące, by ich umysły uznały że umarły. Z jego pomocą Ienstret może doprowadzić do trwałych zmian w mózgu przeciwnika, sprawiając że będzie on walczył po jego stronie, lub stanie się uśpionym agentem mrocznego. Jednak zdolności urządzenia nie kończą się na samych istotach żywych. Pierścień aby działać skutecznie musi przeskanować umysł przeciwnika, tak samo pierścień jest w stanie przeniknąć każdy atom, oraz każdą strukturę. Oznacza to, że z jego pomocą Ienstret może sprawdzić czyiś stan zdrowia, sporządzić sobie plan budynku, w którym aktualnie się znajduje, problemem jest tutaj jednak zasięg urządzenia, sprawdzać skład różnych substancji w każdym stanie skupienia i jeśli zachodzi taka potrzeba to hakować urządzenia elektroniczne, takie jak telefony, komputery, serwery czy inne bazy danych, już dzięki własnej mocy obliczeniowej jest w stanie przeprowadzać miliony procesów kalkulacyjnych na sekundę, a stałe sprzężenie ze sklepem liczbę tą podnosi setki, jeśli nie tysiące razy. W zasadzie jedyną rzeczą jakiej to urządzenie nie zrobi jest przykręcenie śrubki. - Tygiel cierpienia - może zostać wykorzystany do "wessania" przeciwnika do noszonej przy pasie kuli na łańcuchach. Niestety tak ciężka broń wymusza na Ienstrecie stałe korzystanie z niewielkiego wsparcia latarni, przez co ta w sytuacjach poważnego zagrożenia może działać krócej. Jednak w zamian za to Ienstret zyskuje broń zdolną pochwycić całą armie wrogów. Kiedy się ją aktywuje, siłę jej przyciągania można porównać z mocą czarnej dziury. Wszystko to dzięki, znacznie wykraczającej poza ludzkie pojmowanie znajomości zasad fizyki. Chociaż tygiel może pomieścić praktycznie całą armie, użycie go kosztuje sporo energii a nie jest on osobą na tyle głupią by za cenę pozbycia się jednorazowo armii, którą może wybijać "na raty", na dodatek użycie tej broni ściąga wiele uwagi, wiele razy zdarzało, się że Yen musiał się potem bronić, przed całymi armiami przeciwników, którzy chcieli posiąść ten oręż. - Pieczęć światła - dość ciekawy przedmiot stworzony przez Ienstreta w jednym tylko celu. Nie zgubić się w zaświatach. Ponieważ Ienstret w innym wymiarze jest właściwie ślepy i nie ma pojęcia dokąd idzie, musi mieć punkt odniesienia. Jak sam mówi, w zaświatach możesz przejść kilometry i wyjdziesz w tym samym miejscu a możesz zrobić jeden krok i obudzisz się po drugiej stronie globu. Z tego powodu Ienstret, potrzebuje czegoś dzięki czemu wie jak daleko znajduje się od miejsca swej śmierci. Pieczęć ma formę, noszonego zwykle pod szatami, amuletu który tworzy w zaświatach znak, dzięki któremu właściciel wie gdzie się znajduje. Ponieważ odległości w zaświatach mogą być skrajnie różne, znak pokazuje jak daleko Ienstret oddala się w świecie materialnym. Przez kilka tysiącleci życia nauczył się już, jak mierzyć odległość "na oko". - Ostatnia tarcza - coś co sprawiło że jego dusza jeszcze nie została pożarta lub uwięziona przez potężne istoty z innych wymiarów i trzymają się one z daleka od niego. Ostatnia tarcza to nie broń, przedmiot, lecz klątwa nałożona przez śmierć. Dusza Ienstreta nie może zostać dotknięta przez inny byt, gdyż zadaje to ogromny ból. Może zostać ona unicestwiona odpowiednim rodzajem broni lecz nie wchłonięta lub schwytana. Osoba która zechce go pochwycić naraża się na ogromny niewyobrażalny ból, lecz nie to jest najgorsze. Ponieważ wśród demonów masochistów nie brakuje, z pewnością byłby on smacznym łupem, gdyby nie fakt, że jego dusze odbiera także uczucia. Osoba, która dotyka jego duszy czuje jedynie ból dotyku i nic innego, radości, smutku, absolutnie nic, pożarcie utrwali ten efekt. Co ciekawe wymienione wyposażenie posiada on przy sobie zawsze, a w każdym razie ma on je przy sobie przy każdym odrodzeniu. Wynika to z faktu, że Ienstret miał je przy sobie w chwili śmierci i są one częścią jego duszy. Wyjątek stanowi Pieczęć światła, w której zamknął on oddzielny fragment duszy. Na dodatek jego ciało po śmierci dosłownie rozpływa się. Może on wyjść z zaświatów w innym miejscu lub w tym samym. Początkowo nie miał on na to wpływu gdyż w innym wymiarze, bez wsparcia swego amuleciku jest całkowicie ślepy. Ienstret jak już wspomniałem nie jest nieśmiertelny. Zamiast tego jest nieumarłym. O ile walka wręcz w istocie nie ma z nim najmniejszych szans powodzenia, o tyle dystansowa już jak najbardziej. Ponieważ jego jedyną bronią jest strzelająca bardzo powoli kusza, Ienstret musi polegać na swym pancerzu, który chociaż gwarantuje dobrą ochronę, nie zatrzyma wszystkiego. Właściwie to niewiele rzeczy jest on w stanie zatrzymać, gdyż jak już wspomniałem ma inną funkcję. Dobry snajper albo po prostu dość liczny oddział przeciwników uzbrojonych w karabiny lub inną broń dystansową nie powinien mieć z nim problemów. Pytanie tylko jaki jest tego sens? Wartownik thumb|350px|Wartownik IenstretaJak każdy Ienstret ma swoje zwierzątko, pupila, coś, o co dba i co towarzyszy mu podczas każdej podróży. Nie inaczej jest w przypadku Ienstreta. Chociaż "zwierzątko" to wyjątkowo nietrafiona i w tym wypadku nietrafiona nazwa, bo obecnie wartownicy są jedynie jego strażnikami, podobnie jak legioniści, a zwierzątkiem jest Stasiuk, który nie wiedzieć czemu bardzo spodobał się Tajemicy Sieci. Wartownik bo tak nazywa go Ienstret, to potężna machina wojenna, skonstruowana przez postać z elementów wyposażenia, jakie znalazł na Cmentarzu technologii. Wspomagany przez swoją wiedzę i znajomość techniki stworzył tę maszynę. Pierwotnie miała ona chronić jego sklep, jednak po tym, jak udało mu się odtworzyć tygiel cierpienia uznał, że bardziej mu się przyda jako towarzysz. Wartownik to mająca ponad trzy metry wzrostu i około pięciu metrów długości stalowa bestia. Ienstret używa go w roli wierzchowca. Są dwa tryby siadania na mechanicznym pająko-człowieku. Normalny, kiedy siada mu na odwłoku i bojowy, kiedy staje za jego plecami na specjalnie przygotowanym pod to miejscu. Odwłok jest pokryty żelową substancją, która zapada się pod wpływem ciężaru. Dzięki temu Ienstret nie musi się obawiać upadku. Pod żelem znajduje się płyta pancerza, która chroni użytkownika przed wpadnięciem do środka. Natomiast w czasie walki siada na łączeniu krengosłupa z torsem, w specjalnie przygotowanym miejscu na stopy. Wartownik zawsze nosi przy sobie specjalne rękawice magnetyczne, dzięki którym właściciel może się go trzymać bez obawy o upadek. Zwykle walka wygląda tak, że wartownik niszczy wrogów, którzy do niego podejdą, a Ienstret przekładając kose z ręki do ręki, "wyciąga" wrogów starających się go oflankować. Do tego oboje mogą robić użytek z pozostałych dobrodziejstw, jakie posiadają. Wówczas Ienstret oddaje kosę wartownikowi, by na krótki czas uwolnić ręce i móc użyć jednej ze swych zdolności. Wartownik może być także używany jako coś do przenoszenia towarów, jeśli klient Ienstreta zażyczy sobie dowóz do domu. Wówczas nakładkę żelową na odwłoku zastępuje montowany stojak. Wartownik jest wyposażony w kostur, wykorzystujący ostrza z tego samego materiału co kosa Ienstreta, jednak nie ma mocy tworzenia wyrw w świecie rzeczywistym. Posiada trzy pary mechanicznych odnóży ostrych jak brzytwy, którymi może bez trudu kogoś zabić. Wbudowany generator pola fazowego, zasilany przez generator plazmowy, może dać mu sporą ochronę, jednak tarcza nie wytrzyma wszystkiego. O ile amunicja z karabinów nie zrobi na nim wrażenia, to broń przeciwpancerna już tak. Może chodzić po ścianach, chociaż wtedy Ienstret musi stanąć na stanowisku bojowym, gdyż w przeciwnym razie spadnie. Ma dość gruby i wytrzymały pancerz, chroniący jego ciało, jednak fakt, że został skonstruowany ze złomu, znacznie obniża jego wytrzymałość. Kostur, który posiada, może też strzelać kulami dezintegracyjnymi, niestety kostur ma bardzo niską szybkostrzelność, a nagły skok energii może doprowadzić do awarii któregoś z systemów. Dlatego broń ta nie może być używana kiedy pole fazowe jest aktywne albo kiedy Ienstret oddaje mu swoją kosę. Bo kiedy jedna ręka podaje energie do kostura, druga musi odprowadzać jej nadmiar. Wartownik jest więc trudnym przeciwnikiem, zwłaszcza gdy walczy u boku swego pana, jednak nie jest niezniszczalny. Należy jednak pamiętać, że siła na niewiele się zda w walce z tą jednostką i zdecydowanie lepiej jest podejść ją sprytem, albo wagonem ładunków wybuchowych. Jak kto woli. Widywane były też inne typy wartowników, posiadające miecze, szpony i topory rezonansowe, a także wersja pozbawiona torsu, która uzbrojona była w sporej wielkości działo przeciwpancerne osadzone na odwłoku. Większość z nich jest przystosowana do transportowania Ienstreta, zdarzają się nawet wersje mogące służyć za personel medyczny, Yen zbudował jednak tylko kilka takich egzemplarzy. Na dodatek po ponownym odkryciu tworzenia broni z materiału znanego jako "electrivis" Ienstret zaprzestał zabierania części z Cmentarza Technologii. Nikt nie wie ilu dokładnie wartowników ma on w swoim "sklepie" ale pewnym jest, że nie jest to mała armia. Słabości - Ssie pałę w walce dystansowej. - Bez swojego amuletu, po śmierci jest totalnie ślepy. - Bez wsparcia latarni ma problemy z podniesieniem karabinu. - Nie używa właściwie żadnego porządnego pancerza. - Ani innej ochrony. - Może zostać unicestwiony odpowiednią bronią. - Czuje ból, krwawi, może się udusić, utonąć, spłonąc itp.. - Praktycznie nie czuje smaku potraw, więc trucizny też nie wyczuje. Ciekawostki - Miał być człowiekiem z wymarłej ponad 42 000 lat temu cywilizacji. - Chociaż teoretycznie nie ma żadnych uczuć i zawsze jest stoicko spokojny, wielką radość sprawiają mu żarty, jakie może robić przy użyciu swego pierścienia. - Jest bardzo uparty. - Chociaż nie daje tego po sobie poznać, lubi (na tyle na ile pozwalają mu jego szczątkowe emocje) wiele osób takich jak: Przemek0980, Salai, Retsuunochana, Lord Rinkashi czy Wasieq i wiele wiele innych osób. - Nie lubi Zezela. - Lubi poziomki, to jedyna rzecz, jakiej smak czuje. Nie jest do końca znane dlaczego. - Lubi majsterkować. Czasami Przemek się na niego wkurza bo ten kradnie mu części z cmentarza technologi by budować swój "złom", tzn wkurzał dopóki Ien nie wykombinował jak tworzyć przedmioty z electrivis. Relacje Salai - Ien nie ma pojęcia czy zdobył zaufanie demonicy, czy też nie. Nie przeszkadza mu jej podejście do ludzi, bo sam ma podobne. Chociaż demonica potrafi mu zajść za skórę, to naprawde ją lubi. Chociaż zna demoniczną nature, to wciąż zachodzi w głowe, jak istota dużo starsza od niego, może wciąż zachowywać się tak młodo. Wasieq - w sumie to Yen nawet lubi Wasieq'a, głównie przez jego sarkastyczne podejście do ludzi. Lubi też jednak działać łowcy na nerwy, pokazując mu swoje nowe twory, nie będąc przy okazji uprzejmym objaśniać mu zasad działania. Prawda jest jednak taka, że Yen często sam nie wie, jakim cudem jego bzdurny pomysł wypalił. Flavia - podopieczna Yena i obecnie najbliższa mu osoba. Chociaż nie jest pierwszą, jakiej pozowlił na zemste, jest bez wątpienia pierwszą u której przeprowadził tak złożony proces przemiany. Jest też pierwszą osobą, z którą utrzymuje dłuższą znajomość, po przemianach. Scarlett - chociaż relacje te nie są zbyt zażyłe, to z całą pewnością można ich nazwać więcej niż znajomymi. Podobne podejście do ludzi i sposoby na spędzanie czasu, znacznie ich do siebie zbliżyły. Do tego dochodzi fakt, że dla obojga znajomość ta przynosi korzyści. [http://pl.moj-wlasny-swiat.wikia.com/wiki/Quint Quint] - chociaż Kaszub nie zna go zbyt dobrze, nie przeszkadza mu to robić z Yenem interesów. Nie jest to specjalnie zażyła relacja, po prostu Bestia wie, że u Iena może szukać tego, czego czasem nie znalazłby po obleceniu całego świata. [http://pl.moj-wlasny-swiat.wikia.com/wiki/Mikhaln_Shadown Mikhaln] - Yen nie zna się na magii, za to posiada wiedze o zasadach materialnego świata, o której niejeden mógłby tylko pomarzyć, Mikhaln natomiast jest mistrzem magii, za to niewiele wie o technice. Oboje mają zapał do poznawania świata, chociaż maga nie specjalnie interesuje typowo ludzka nauka, w przypadku Yena potęgowany przez młodzieńczą chęć poznawania technik tajemnych. Chociaż mroczny wciąż nie potrafi wyczarować nawet magicznych światełek, jego wiedza odnośnie magii, jest ogromna. Cytaty "Jesteście tak schematyczni, że rasa skazana na wieczną wojnę z wami, z czasem cofnęłaby się w rozwoju." '' '''Yen o ludziach' "Działa? Działa. Po ch*j drążyć temat?" Ien tłumacząc działanie Pazdana "Konflikty zbrojne mają wy*ebane na jednostki bojowe." Ienstret do Stalina w czasie II Wojny Światowej "CreepyTown ma obecnie potencjał, który spokojnie pozwala mu na wyrżnięcie Federacji w pień, oraz przejęcie kontroli nad całym Krajem. Jak dobrze że tak niewielu z tych którzy mogą tego dokonać zdaje sobie z tego sprawę." Ienstret po Anihilacji w czasie jednej z rozmów ze Scarlett Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne Kategoria:Mieszkaniec CreepyTown Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures